


格鲁特幼株的饲育方法

by yezixx



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Gen, Team Dynamics
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yezixx/pseuds/yezixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果火箭想给花盆里的木棍当保姆，那是他的自由。</p>
            </blockquote>





	格鲁特幼株的饲育方法

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Care and Feeding of a Baby Groot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160489) by [JenTheSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSweetie/pseuds/JenTheSweetie). 



彼得起初还以为这只是阶段性的症状。  
火箭不愿让插在花盆里的小木棍离开他的视线，这也说得通。毕竟长久以来，格鲁特都是他最好的，也是唯一的朋友。看着有点奇怪，确实，但彼得可以理解。当刚刚经历了高空自由落体和握住无限宝石然后差点死了一千遍之后，他也变得片刻都不想让那些小混蛋们离开视线，所以他可以理解火箭的反应。  
“他会长回来的，”火箭坚持道，最初彼得只是鼓励性地拍拍的他的肩膀，卡魔拉则挑起一边眉毛并保持沉默，德拉克斯无视他们，继续磨着他的刀子。但之后格鲁特真的开始恢复生长，其他人只好撤销前言因为火箭显然并不像他们原本想象当中的那么疯。  
即便如此，他也还是够疯的了。  
无论如何，如果火箭想给花盆里的木棍当保姆，那是他自己的事。好吧，这在某种意义上算是大家伙儿的事，因为显而易见，他们现在都住在米兰号里，但大体上还是火箭的事。  
即便如此，这不代表彼得不能对此发表意见。  
那时，当火箭冲出飞船后方的某个房间，彼得正在睡觉，算是，在睡觉，躺在床上试图不去想早先穿着紧身裤修理光速调制器的卡魔拉的臀部。  
“我了个去！”火箭喊道，“我就知道，我他妈早就知道！”  
彼得打着哈欠坐起身，“你知道什么了，火箭？要还是你说过的那啥Xandarian脱衣俱乐部的视频，我当真不感兴趣。”  
“去你的，奎尔，格鲁特回来了！”  
彼得跳起来飞身滑下爬梯。他没穿裤子。他希望没人会注意到。  
“你到底什么意思？什么叫格鲁特回来了？”他说着，滑到卡魔拉和德拉克斯当间，他俩正包围着火箭，火箭则笼罩着那只插着木棍的蠢花盆，而那只木棍——那只木棍正在眨眼。  
“见鬼了（I'll be damned），”彼得说。  
“我不明白这和你死后无可避免的地狱之行有什么关联。”德拉克斯说道。  
“我告诉过你们这群混蛋，”火箭说，俯下身去好与格鲁特粗糙的小脸四目相对。格鲁特朝他眨眨眼。“你们不相信他还在这里，你们以为我疯了，不是吗？”  
“你确实挺疯的。”卡魔拉说。  
“他会说话吗？”德拉克斯提问道。  
“当然会。”火箭回答。  
“也许这次我们能帮他丰富下词汇量。”彼得建议道。  
火箭哼了一声，“为啥？”  
“要是你真不知道为啥，我也没法解释啦。”彼得说。  
然而，火箭对他的嘲讽表现得彻底免疫，对此彼得无话可说，因为虽说当下格鲁特能做的不过是眨眼和看上去离谱的萌，但他确实毋庸置疑的，回来了。

-

随着格鲁特切实的复活和知觉的恢复，火箭和他之间的互动变的有点……微妙。  
“火箭？”彼得问道，眼看火箭在腰间围着浴巾，头上顶着格鲁特，“你是……准备带着他一起去洗澡？”  
“咋了，他需要水。”火箭回答。  
彼得只能投降似的举起双手。  
-  
“格鲁特想跟着来。”火箭宣布到，这时彼得正抓起他的夹克而德拉克斯正系着靴子带。  
“不行，”彼得说，“我们得空出手来。”  
“我举着他。”火箭说。  
“我们也需要你的手，”彼得说，“行啦，下次停下来吃饭不知道得多久。之前你不是说想买一千袋薯片嘛。你要是抱着格鲁特还怎么搬一千袋薯片啊？”  
“而且一千袋薯片实在太多了，”德拉克斯说道，“我们不可能吃完。”  
“他也跟着去，这是最终决定。”火箭说道，昂首挺胸地踱下坡道，把格鲁特夹在臂弯里。  
“你确定他真的想跟着吗？”彼得在身后叫他。  
“那是。”火箭答道。  
“那棵树还没说话呢，他怎么知道它想要什么？”卡魔拉说，叉着双臂看着火箭一摇一摆地走向市场外某处陈列着各种型号的蛋的摊位。  
“我已经学会不去问了。”彼得回答。

-

“你不帮忙打扫就没权利抱怨，”几天后，彼得在路过火箭的房门时偶然听到他的声音从里面传来，说是房间，其实只是墙上垫了一叠旧T恤当床的中等大小的凹洞而已。  
“不，说真的，”火箭说道，“我不想听。”彼得扒在门边往里瞥，火箭手里拿着一小块抹布正在——除尘？他是在打扫吗？他们可是住在太空里。除尘扫灰算不上优先事项。彼得的床上当前没有任何活物，对他来说那就已经足够干净了。  
一如既往的，格鲁特站在花盆里，眨着眼。  
“你甚至都没有肺！”火箭继续道，“或者鼻子！你硬件条件根本做不到打喷嚏！”  
格鲁特轻轻摇摆起来。  
“好吧，好吧，”火箭咕哝着，爬到架子顶端擦拭窗沿，“好点了？”  
格鲁特没有反应。  
“那就好。”火箭说。

-

“这棵小树动起来像你似的。”德拉克斯说。  
“什么意思？格鲁特不会离开花盆，他根本都没有脚。”  
“它……会跳舞。”  
“是嘛。你见过格鲁特跳舞。”  
“没有，”德拉克斯说，“但我能感觉到它跳。”  
彼得翻了个白眼。他认识的所有人都该吃药了。

-

“他需要吃饭吗？”卡魔拉问道，皱褶眉低头端详格鲁特，后者正专注地看着她削下一片他们从上古宇宙大骷髅买的诡异水果。水果是明亮的橙色带着绿点，两头有紫色的小芽。彼得在他过去20多年的宇宙生涯中已经习惯了很多事情，但仍然有不少东西他不愿意往嘴里放。  
火箭歪歪脑袋，拿着他的三明治，“不晓得，”他说着，嘴里塞满了食物，“他以前都自己解决。”  
“星光和水对于植物形态的生命应该足够当作食物了。”德拉克斯说。  
“那他吃得饱吗？我们不经常带他离开飞船，也许这就是他长不快的原因。”彼得说。  
“他长不快是因为他是格鲁特，”火箭说道，好像这么说能解释清楚似的。也许能：彼得一直不清楚格鲁特到底是个名字，还是个种族，或者是颗星球。在银河系的另一边居住着成千上万的格鲁特、格鲁特娘和格鲁特小子也是很有可能的。  
卡魔塔扔了一片恶心的水果进嘴，“也许他饿了。”  
火箭跳下来，抓起卡魔拉刚才用的刀子。他拿起三明治切下尽可能小的一角，只比两片面包渣加一粒肉多一点，然后拿到格鲁特面前。  
格鲁特开心地笑起来——彼得将将忍住没有整个人都“嗷嗷嗷好萌”——然后接过火箭爪子里的迷你三明治。三明治几乎和他脑袋一样大。  
“吃吧，伙计，”火箭说，“你懂的，放进嘴里。”  
格鲁特看看三明治，接着抬头望望火箭，然后环顾每个人。彼得作出从手掌里吃小三明治的动作，希望这样的范例能帮到忙，“唔呒呒呒，”他咕哝着，“好吃。”  
格鲁特眨眨眼，然后把三明治放在胸前，像个枕头那样抱住。他看上去特别满足，一块芥末掉到他树干旁边的泥土上。  
火箭耸耸肩，继续吃起他的三明治。

-

作为一只浣熊的火箭平时表现还算正常，但偶尔他也会让队友们想起他确实是一只动物，比如钻船上的通风管道、捡地上的东西吃或者，像今天这样，蜷成一团睡在副驾驶座上。  
看上去还挺温馨，说真的；前一秒他还在设定坐标，说昔日里曾经合作过的武器商人的坏话，考虑到火箭的寿命，昔日大概意味着六周前，下一秒他就睡死过去了，胳膊保护性地紧紧环住格鲁特的花盆。  
格鲁特还醒着——他总是醒着，至少在彼得看到的时候。有知觉的树需要睡觉吗？老天爷，如果他有天能学会说格鲁特语，他肯定要问成堆的问题。小树正看着火箭，脸上挂着只能被彼得形容为充满喜爱之情的笑容。看上去非常可人的一幕，而且还能当作日后勒索的材料。彼得考虑叫卡魔拉来帮忙拍张照片。  
格鲁特朝着火箭的脸伸出他小小，小小的手臂，仅仅是条小树枝，但他太小了——根本够不到。他的脸因为专注而皱成一团，他的小嘴撅起来，然后突然之间，他的手臂开始生长——只变长了一点点，一、两英寸——很快树枝的尖端就扫到了火箭的面颊。  
“我是格鲁特，”他说道，声音很轻。  
“嗯，你也是，伙计。”火箭喃喃道，打了个哈欠。  
彼得吞了口口水转身回到米兰号的控制室。兴许他到底还是学会了那么一点点格鲁特语的。


End file.
